


Epilogue

by readinggirl1989



Series: Evolutionary Imperative [4]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Conclusion to the From the Beginning trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes does not belong to me, etc...

Epilogue

sequel to Discovering the Truth

Synopsis: the Conclusion of the From the Beginning Trilogy

*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*

Sylar's POV

Sylar's eyes popped open as he came back to life and he drew in a deep breath. He sat upright, hands at the ready, only to immediately calm down as he took in his surroundings. He was in the backseat of a car and Claire was driving.

Alright, everything seems safe. There's only Claire. No cars. No people. Where are we?

“Claire, where are we? Where's Noah?” Sylar asked, concerned. Claire smiled brightly, eyes shining with unshed tears, “You came back! I was getting worried, it took so long. It's been a very long week. First off, Noah is in prison for the murder o Gabriel Gray and the attempted murder of Claire Bennet, so he's going to be gone for a very very long time. Second, you're officially dead, autopsied and 'cremated.' as for where we are, I figured a change of scenery would be good. We're on our way to New York, let you pick up a few things, maybe tell your mother you're not dead. We're going to need new identities, I figured you'd be able to deal with that.” 

She's amazing. New names, huh? Maybe Claire and Gabriel Davis? Mr. and Mrs. has a nice ring to it.

Sylar leaned back and smiled as they drove into the sunset.

*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*S/C*

possibly to be continued in some New York adventures - maybe


End file.
